Second Revolution
by Sir WIlliam Mcnarny
Summary: A second revolution spurs, led by Marius. But will at last long enough to overthrow the king?
1. Default Chapter

The Revolution\Endless Battlefields Ch.1  
Note: I do not own any of the work that I write about, so don't sue me please. -------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
Marius was not a expert at war mind you, he'd rather stay in a park, dreaming and thinking of passion. However, with the 1st revolution led by Enjolras was anything but successful, Marius decided it was time to revive the spirits of London. Through the streets of London on a horse he rode yelling "viva 'le revolution!" His cries for a new dawn instantly attracted the citizens of France. And so the battlefield was set. The French Revolution had begun. -------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
Cossete was being her beautiful self, and was tending to the roses in her garden. This was what she usually did when Marius was gone, which was frankly quite often. She suddenly saw an approaching figure. This figure was holding a rifle of some sort, perhaps a carbine, she could not tell. Then she heard the clicking of the rifle muzzle. "Funny" she said, "that a armed man should be around here" That's when she noticed that the man was aiming the rifle at her. In an instant she dove into the nearest bush, in an attempt to hide from the intruder. She prayed to god that she would not be found ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- With the rallies of the second revolution going well into the night, Marius decided that alas he should go home. However, while riding home he noticed that things were not as usual ...as they usually were. No one seemed to be out on the streets, it seemed almost eerie. He made his way to the house, when his heart reached a jagged stop. He saw a body in the garden. "A body!!!" he thought, "what devilry be this!?" He rushed into the garden and observed the body. Due to it being night, he could just barely figure out who the body was. Oh no... So, this was the end to chapter one of my story. Love it or hate it I don't really care. Just kidding I do. Please post your reviews!! 


	2. Another Chance

Alright, I respect your comments. Let me respond to them like this First off, the reason why the revolution is being led by Marius will be discovered later in the book. That was my introduction. Once Again, I do not own the any of these things.  
Chapter Two  
Marius stood crouched behind an overturned chair. It was late, or so he thought. The sky was filled with a haze that seemed to blanket the lands. He realized it was from the Cannon shot that had fallen on the makeshift barricades that he had commanded be built at Luxemburg. He crawled around the barricades, about fifty feet in length and ten feet in height. "Enjolras would have been proud right about now" he thought. He decided not to move, for fear that the Municipal Guard had already penetrated the barricades. And when the Municipal Guard enter a barricade, it's not a pretty site. Marius was certain that he was the last one surviving, or the one that could stand. Everyone else lay on the ground, either moaning death or crying for life. Marius knew that this would be his death, but who would care? With Jean Valjean dead and Cossete gone, he was nothing. He yearned for death like the weary rest for shelter, or the hungry for nourishment. The epitomes and the standards that war had set were enough to drive any man, wether he be strong in mind or of strength, to his death. Marius sighed, and started attaching his bayonet. He would make one final stand, one final thrump alone. "This is for Enjolras..." he thought. Then alas everything went black.  
"It is time for us all to decide who we are men" said Enjolras. Marius blinked, then turned the color of fleece. "There he goes with his speeches ehh...Marius?" said Joly. Marius wondered if he was dead, or if he had merely passed out. "Where am I?" he inquired. The others looked at him strangely. "Your at the café ABC of course" replied Enjolras, "now men, do we fight for the right to a night at the opera?" As Enjolras' speech continued, Marius was puzzled, to say the least. "This is a dream he thought...nothing more, and yet..it seems so real" "So who's with me?" inquired Enjolras. Marius replied with a questionable hmm? Enjolras , not in a mood for repeating his long thought speech, replied with ferocious anger "God forsake Marius, we were asking if we should take to the streets" Marius turned pale, and replied with sincerity "such things are suicide Enjolras, why should we send ourselves to death?" "Because to death is better than to be like the rest, to not up rise. With that Enjolras beckoned the men to get the supplies ready. Marius asked Enjolras "why do you fight for something that will not be won?" "Either way will lead to freedom Marius, be it life or death. Death is not painful to those who experience it, but rather to the person around that person" replied Enjolras. "I know all to well Enjolras.." said Marius. Enjolras gave Marius a glance, of what Marius could not recognize. His glance was like that of a hawk; it was piercing to the viewer. And through that eye, Enjolras could see anything and everything of that person. He could see the soul of the person, and the fears. He could see day, the night, the wonders, and the horrors. "There is something changed about you Marius, but I do not know what it is" and with hat he walked off. Marius decided that he would have to stop Enjolras, but first he had to see Eponine, to warn her not to come. It was in that moment that he ran into Gavroche. The little boy said, a tad stunned "you scared me a bit there Marius" "Do not come with us Gavroche, please do not come, run right now to my love's house, and tell her that I will be back soon" and with that he gave Gavroche the address, and brushed him off. There was so much to undo, yet so little time to do it. 


End file.
